Todo puede cambiar
by Marysoph
Summary: A petición de su amigo Reiner, Ymir intentará ser amiga de Christa, aunque en realidad no hayan empezado bien. Una vez que empiezan a conocerse se llevan mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. ¿Ymir será capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos? *AU. YumiKuri. Espero que se diviertan.
1. Apuesta

Esta es un nueva historia que pensaba escribirla hace tiempo pero por factores de tiempo, que hasta ahora me persiguen, no pude. Aun así no quise quedarme con las ganas de escribir. Esta pareja me gusta mucho así que espero que a ustedes también les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Apuesta**

-En tus ojos azules encuentra la calidez que a mi corazón le falta. Tú eres la que ilumina mi alma. Cualquiera quisiera estar en la posición que yo estoy. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y me pregunto: ¿Quién no lo haría? Es por eso que quiero que disculpes mi atrevimiento pero que tu respuesta sea afirmativa… Christa, ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

La risa de Bertholdt estalla sonoramente, aún Annie quien es la más seria del grupo intenta esconder una sonrisa. En cambio Reiner sólo mantiene el gesto serio.

–¿Así o más elaborado? –pregunta con satisfacción Ymir, que nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para molestarlo.

–Solo te pedí que trataras de ser su amiga, no que… –se queda en silencio mientras mira hacia otro lado, al parecer molesto.

–No entiendo, ¿para qué quieres que sea su amiga? Está claro que no le agrado– responde ella apoyándose en las tribunas que se encontraban alrededor de la cancha de su colegio.

No era una gran cancha, servía más que todo para las clases de gimnasia y algunos partidos. Sólo a los laterales del patio había tribunas delimitadas por una pared para evitar que alguien se caiga hacia atrás. A los demás lados estaban las mallas de alambre que iban del piso hasta el tinglado. A cado lado se encontraba una puerta, ya sea para salir a un pasillo del colegio o salir directamente al exterior.

Ymir se queda esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó, hasta que Reiner le golpea suavemente.

–¡Maldición Reiner! Ya te dije que no me tocarás, no sabes lo que estar adolorida de tu cuerpo– exclama con un gesto de estar aguantando el dolor que recorre su brazo golpeado.

–Bueno no es mi culpa que no tengas resistencia al hacer ejercicio.

–¿Qué no tengo resistencia? Adivinen quién me debe una pizza.

Justo el sábado habían apostado la pizza más cara que hubiera de cualquier lugar. La apuesta consistía en ir todo el día al gimnasio y quién aguantara más, ganaría la apuesta. Cuál era el propósito de aquello y el por qué había aceptado era un misterio para ella misma. Naturalmente empezaron bien desde las 7 de la mañana, pero llegado el mediodía ambos estaban cansados, sus piernas temblaban y el cuerpo no les respondía. Con un almuerzo que sólo consistía en una hamburguesa ambos sabían que estarían derrotados, pero solo bastaba con mirarse para que sacaran fuerzas de donde no había y continuar. Ya en la tarde prácticamente solo podían estar parados sin hacer nada. Fue Reiner el que se rindió antes de entrar a una clase de aeróbicos. Así fue como Ymir se declaró victoriosa y fue a desfallecer a su cama. Por eso mismo ella tenía casi inmovilizado todo el cuerpo hasta ahora.

–No entiendo porque tu no estas como yo, parezco robot cuando me muevo–comentó mientras trataba de no moverse mucho.

–A decir verdad, no lo sé. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, quiero que intentes ser su amiga, no que la enamores.

–¡¿Qué la enamoré?! –Ymir se veía tan sorprendida que aún no podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–Si tú vas con tu poema ese puede creer que te gusta, y tal vez, _sólo _tal vez puede que ella corresponda el sentimiento– habiendo dicho esto todo el grupo se quedó en silencio, incluso la risa de Bertholdt fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Ymir sabía que lo decía en serio y aunque deseaba que alguien le correspondiera, ella no podía ser.

El silencio era más incómodo cada vez y para evitar el ambiente tenso ella simplemente se puso a reír.

–Qué cosas dices, el "poema ese" sólo era un juego.

–Además tú tienes a la _chica misteriosa_– ahora era Reiner el que la molestaba.

–Es cierto Ymir. ¿Qué es de la chica misteriosa? – preguntó Bertholdt sonriente.

–La chica _misteriosa _tiene nombre, ¿saben? –respondió Ymir feliz de que el ambiente haya desaparecido.

–Si pero… dejémoslo así, hace que sea más interesante–habló Bertholdt– Después de lo de Keyla…–incapaz de terminar la oración por la mano de Reiner que ahora se encontraba tapando su boca.

–No pasa nada chicos, estoy bien. Ya no me afecta– les dijo con seguridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido desde aquello? ¿Un año? Ya no importaba, ella tenía razón. Ya no afecta.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Annie aún con la mirada fija en el libro que sostenía entre las manos.

–Claro que sí, no cabe duda en ello. Además he estado con otras chicas.

–Pero ninguna de ellas fue tu pareja.

–Annie, eres fría ¿sabes? – por más que intentara negar lo que le había dicho, no podía mentirse a ella misma.

–Ya deberías saber Annie que eso se debe a la falta de habilidad que tiene con las chicas–Reiner le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Ymir.

–¿Mi falta de habilidad? Creo que yo he estado con más chicas de lo que tú lo has estado– por la expresión de preocupación que tenía, Ymir sabía que él mismo se había metido en una batalla que no ganaría.

–¿Cuántas novias has tenido? –preguntó Bertholdt.

–No tuvo ni una–respondió Annie antes de permitirle hablar.

–¡Annie!

–Así que… ¿La habilidad de quien deberíamos cuestionar? –dijo divertida Ymir.

–Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué te empeñas en que Ymir trate de ser su amiga? –preguntó Annie, quién había decido cerrar el libro.

–Bueno, porque ella será mi novia uno de estos días–un leve sonrojo se iba esparciendo a lo largo de la cara de Reiner– Y quiero que todos se lleven bien con ella.

–¿Si quiera la conoces? –dijo Bertholdt mientras trataba de no reír.

–Claro que la conozco.

–¿Eres su amigo? – le preguntó Annie cruzándose de brazos.

–Pues… Aún no

–¿Aún no? ¿Cómo cuántos pasos te saltaste? ¿No sabías que primero debes hablarle?

–¡Oh! Deja de molestar Ymir.

Era muy difícil de reír para ella. Ahora cada respiro que daba le significaba pasar por un pequeño infierno, pero la felicidad que sentía era mayor como para detenerse.

–¿Cuándo fue qué pasamos de la vida amorosa de Ymir a la mía? –preguntó Reiner que tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado.

* * *

–¡Christa! ¡Christa! ¡Chri…!– la voz de Sasha es acallada por la mano de Conny.

–No debes andar gritando por los pasillos– le reprendió Conny quien ahora estaba de brazos cruzados.

–Lo siento, chicos–susurró como si ahora todo lo que tuviera que decir fuera secreto.

Conny no pudo evitar darse un pequeño golpe en la frente. Christa no tenía otra opción más que reírse.

–¿Para qué me necesitaban? –preguntó ya que los había visto corriendo.

–Tienes que ayudarme Christa. Todo depende de ti– dijo Conny rápidamente.

–Tienes que decirle que no ganará, que nunca lo hará– fue Sasha esta vez la que habló.

–¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?

–¡Una apuesta!–dijeron al unísono, pero aun así ella seguía confusa.

–Conny siempre me está riñendo de lo que gasto toda mi mensualidad sólo en comida, y que por alguna vez debería ahorrar algo–Sasha le dice rápidamente defendiendo su punto de vista.

–Pero tengo razón, _deberías_ ahorrar, gastarlo en trasporte y no estar pidiendo prestado después de una semana. Así es… ¡Una semana! – Conny negaba con la cabeza suavemente en modo de desacuerdo.

–Y yo seré… ¿Su referí? –la pregunta se dirigía más a su persona que a la de los demás.

–No, serás mi aliada– Christa deseaba poder compartir la sonrisa de complicidad que su amigo le estaba dando, pero seguía sin entender nada.

–¿Aliada? Creo que no estoy entendiendo del todo, ¿cómo seré tú aliada?

–Verás, Sasha ya no quiere hacer ninguna apuesta conmigo, porque dice que no le pago y…

–¡Es cierto! ¡Nunca lo haces! –le interrumpió rápidamente– Me debes como cinco apuestas.

–¡Sasha estoy hablando!

–¡Tengo derecho a expresar mi opinión!

–¡Si, pero no a interrumpir cuando las personas hablan!

–¡El artículo 25 dice…!

–¡¿Cuál artículo?! –esto se estaba volviendo en un caos, la gente se estaba quedando para ver si pelearían.

–Chicos no deberían gritar–dijo lentamente Christa. Ambos se quedaron callados y vieron que la gente los miraba ansiosos de que algo más pasara. Desafortunadamente para los espectadores esto nunca sucedió así que decidieron continuar su camino.

–Bueno lo que iba diciendo, ella dice que no le pago, y es cierto que le debo algunas apuestas–dijo rápidamente para evitar que Sasha lo interrumpiera nuevamente– Pero es que apostamos dinero y no quiero que ella lo malgaste.

–Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de perder– Sasha se cruzó de brazos.

–Tal vez. A lo que voy es que ahora le hice una apuesta mayor, le pagaré todo en uno, incluso la que estamos haciendo ahora. Sólo que ella no me cree que le pagaré.

–Pues ni yo te creería–esbozó una sonrisa. Conny se rascó levemente la cabeza, después de todo si era su culpa.

–Es ahí donde entras tú, le aposté que sólo debería gastar el dinero en su trasporte, nada de comidas. Y si se compra algo que sea moderado, un jugo y algo más pero no como acostumbra. Así no parece que asaltó alguna tienda.

–¿Y en qué parte entro yo? –todo esto le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

–Oh cierto, lo siento. Como será una apuesta grande y de bastante tiempo, no le parece justo que sea ella la única que pone algo en juego. Así que le dije que mi pida algo para que lo haga, y que si no lo hago ella ganaría automáticamente la apuesta. Lo siento– Conny debió ver la cara confusa de Christa por eso se había disculpado nuevamente– Como no cree que le pagaré me dijo que encontrará a alguien que lo haga. ¿Lo podrías hacer?

–Claro– alargó la palabra más de lo que debería, a decir verdad ni ella estaba segura de su decisión.

–¿Estás segura? –sólo asintió temiendo cambiar de opinión.

–¡Bien! ¡Voy a ganar esta apuesta! Pediré cualquier cosa y deberás pagarme– casi se podía ver en los ojos de Sasha la felicidad que sentía.

–Tampoco es cualquier cosa, no puedes pedirle algo que la lastime. Por ejemplo tirarse del techo. Peor aún lastimar a alguien, pegarle a un niño, que sé yo. Y mucho menos cosas imposibles como volar–Christa se sentía algo aliviada de que estuviera poniéndole restricciones. Ya se imaginaba pegando a alguien, desear volar para escaparse y en un intento fallido golpearse contra el suelo.

–¿Algo más? –preguntó Sasha quién se veía muy pensativa.

–Tampoco puedes pedirle cosas con extraños o con gente mayor. No sé, pedir el número telefónico de un estudiante universitario que tiene pinta de delincuente, o que vaya a la casa de su tío mientras se falta a clase.

Una vez más Christa se sentía más tranquila.

–¿Algo más? – repitió nuevamente, más pensativa aún.

–Creo que no, ¿o sí? –miró a Christa, quién también negó con la cabeza. Todo lo peligroso parecía ya estar hecho.

–Muy bien… entonces. No tiene que pasar de hoy día. ¿Están de acuerdo? –la miraron algo confundida, Sasha pareció entender sus gestos así que añadió: –A lo que me refiero, de que sirve que yo le diga hacer algo pero justo lo haga a un día de finalizar el mes. No tendría sentido la apuesta.

–Tiene razón Conny–afirmó Christa, no tendría sentido.

–Entonces también tengo que agregar algo–Conny sonrió triunfante– Que se hoy pero en el colegio antes de la tarde. No puedes pedirle que vaya a un restaurante y que baile como mono. Por lo menos en el colegio será más pasable.

–¿Por qué no? –Sasha se cruzó de brazos, la felicidad que tenía había sido reemplazada por un notable nerviosismo– ¿Qué se supone que pida ahora? ¿Ya no aumentarán nada más?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, las condiciones estaban puestas, lo que se ponía en riesgo también. Christa se preguntaba si realmente Sasha hubiera querido hacerle eso. Ella podía hacerlo, no le convenía.

_¿Qué es lo que me pedirás?_

–Entonces quiero que…– por como caminaba de un lado a otro realmente se notaba que estaba pensado, finalmente se detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa que le hizo dar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Ambos la miraron, esperando su respuesta.

–Quiero que le des un buen beso…

_Esto está mal._

–¿Un buen beso? –preguntó Conny, a quién le temblaban las manos.

–Ustedes no lo prohibieron– Sasha no podía evitar sonreír debido a las maldiciones que lanzaba Conny al viento.

–¿Cómo no lo prohibí? ¡Demonios!

–Quiero que le des un buen beso de quince segundos…

–¡¿Quince?! Esto no puede estar pasando– ver a Conny desesperado no la estaba ayudando. Ahora era ella quién temblaba.

_¿Quién será? ¿El mismo Conny? ¿Algún compañero de clase? No es imposible, ninguno de ellos es mayor, ni desconocido, y un beso no le hace daño a nadie, y puede ser dado en el límite de tiempo. ¿Quién será?_

–Sí quince. Quiero que le des un buen beso de quince segundos a…–la sonrisa de victoria en Sasha la estaba poniendo más nerviosa aún. – Quiero que se lo des a Ymir.

Al escuchar el nombre, se le vino el alma al piso.

_De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué ella?_

Si antes temblaba ahora se había quedado paralizada, tratando de contener la respiración que amenazaba con agitarla.

–¡Lo siento Christa! No contaba con que te pediría eso–Conny se agarraba de la cabeza y daba vueltas por el lugar. Maldecía y se disculpaba, maldecía y se disculpaba, como si fuera un ritual.

–¿Y bien lo harás? –probablemente la pregunta de Sasha estaba demás.

–¿De dónde sacaré el dinero? Pensé que ganaría– aún con las manos en la cabeza se apoyó en la pared. Había dicho que sería su aliada, aunque nunca estuvo del todo segura. Ella podría ayudarlo con el dinero, pero sabía que no lo aceptaría. También se podría hablar con Sasha para que dejara de gastar el dinero tan rápidamente, pero eso no serviría ahora.

No le quedaba otra opción.

–Lo haré–la sonrisa de Sasha desapareció rápidamente, y ambas miradas se centraban en ella. Ambas sorprendidas– Pero yo no sé dónde está ella, así que tú nos llevaras al lugar donde se encuentre. Si no está ahí puede que ya se haya ido, debido a que hace varios minutos que ya podíamos irnos. Y si no la encontramos entonces habremos ganado la apuesta.

–Christa eres un genio– dijo Conny algo feliz y menos nervioso.

–C-Claro–titubeó Sasha quien ahora miraba por donde dirigirse.

_Ojalá se haya ido._

Era el mejor de los panoramas, que estuviera ya en su casa. Que no la encontraran.

_Ojalá se haya ido._

Tal vez de repetirlo tanto se hacía realidad.

–Hoy es lunes, ¿no? Debería estar en la cancha.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Conny, pero Sasha nunca respondió.

_Tal vez no lo sabe. Ojalá se haya ido._

A cada paso que Christa daba sentía como si parte de su razón, alma y seguridad se quedaban atrás.

* * *

–De nuevo, ¿qué estamos esperando? –preguntó Reiner quién ahora miraba su reloj.

–Tengo que entregar este libro.

–¿A quién? –antes de que pudiera responder Bertholdt continuó: – Mejor no lo digas, que a partir de ahora será "La chica del libro"

Tanto Reiner como Bertholdt se rieron. Annie ya no estaba ahí, se había ido hace unos segundos.

–¿En serio? ¿La chica del libro? –a pesar de que le parecía algo tonto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando se giró para ver la puerta que daba a los pasillos del colegio, vio a alguien esconderse. La reacción había sido rápida así que no pudo distinguir quién era.

Se puso a mirar el techo, tal vez ya deberían irse.

–Oye Reiner, ¿ese no es tu amor platónico?–dijo divertido Bertholdt.

Giró la cabeza nuevamente para ver cómo estaban conversando Christa, Sasha y Conny. Ellos eran de un curso inferior al suyo, pero de todas maneras los conocía.

De repente vio acercarse a Christa moviendo los labios, tal vez se estaba diciendo algo a ella misma.

–Oh es cierto viene a paso seguro. Tal vez se te declare–miró a Reiner quién ahora se arreglaba el traje.

De repente Christa se paró frente a ellos tomó un respiro e hizo lo que menos pensaban.

Tomó el rostro de Ymir y lo acercó al suyo para darle un beso.

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Eso fue lo que pensó al instante. Quiso decir algo. Evitar el beso, pero el momento en que abrió la boca, Christa no hizo más que profundizar la acción.

Incapaz de moverse, ya sea por la sorpresa o porque el cuerpo no se lo permitía, no hizo nada. En el momento en que movió su brazo para intentar empujarla, ella se separó y se fue caminando por donde había venido.

_¿Pero qué…?_

–Debo irme–miró a Reiner, que ahora parecía molesto y se fue por el lado contrario a Christa.

Bertholdt sólo la miró, y se fue tras él. Ymir no dijo nada, después de todo Reiner necesitaba a alguien con él.

Ella tampoco podía decir nada, ya que ni ella entendía lo que había pasado.

Se levantó y se fue a casa. Todavía seguía pensando en lo sucedido. ¿Qué había pasado? Trataba de darle una explicación, pero cada razón que ponía era más ridícula que la anterior.

Llegó a casa, y no le importó comer, simplemente se echó en su cama. Puso algo de música y evito pensar. Estuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa.

_¿Qué hora es?_

–Son las tres y media– se auto respondió al ver el reloj colgado en su pared. ¿Se había quedado tanto tiempo pensando? Era una suerte que no tuviera deberes para mañana, después de todo no tendría cabeza para hacerlas.

Se dirigió a la puerta como pudo y abrió la puerta.

–Vaya, pero si es la chica del libro. Sasha creo que me debes explicarme algo– la miró fijamente en busca de sus ojos, pero ella nunca la miró. Miro el marco de la puerta, el suelo, el cielo, su jardín. Miró todo menos a ella, que no había dicho nada.

–¿Puedo pasar? –finalmente dijo con la voz temblorosa.

–¿Me explicarás qué pasó? – una vez más el silencio. No podía hacerle esto–Pasa de una vez– le indicó abriéndole la puerta. Sasha la miró por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada nuevamente mientras entraba en su domicilio.

_Ya me explicará que pasó después._

Respiro unas cuantas veces para mantenerse relajada y cerró la puerta.


	2. Lluvia

Lo siento, normalmente no tardo tanto en actualizar. Es sólo que he estado viajando un poco y no tuve tiempo para escribirlo. Además que tuve algunos problemas en la universidad sin mencionar que mi computadora se arruinó y tuve que comprarme otra. En fin el capítulo está algo largo y espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Lluvia**

Ymir cerró la puerta y se prometió a sí misma no presionarla por más que quisiera saber la respuesta. Cerca de la puerta se encontraba una pequeña mesa donde ella solía poner sus llaves para no olvidarlas. Del cajón de la misma saco una pequeña bolsa y se dirigió hacia Sasha. Vio que ella aún estaba con la mirada baja.

_No la presiones y se amable._

–Ayer compré chocolates, puedes comerlos – le dijo a Sasha, pero ella aún no la veía. Dejo la bolsa sobre la mesa y se sentó lentamente ya que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo. Al ver que aún no la miraba, continuó: –Así que tienes una tarea de geometría analítica– empezó a decir, pero no obtuvo respuesta– Por lo que me dijiste antes, hoy nos tocaría repasar la elipse. La elipse está compuesta por focos que son equidistantes entre…

–Lo siento Ymir–la interrumpió y por primera vez desde que había entrado la miró a los ojos, y se mantuvieron ahí.

–¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido? Sólo quería decirte las partes de…

–Lo siento, acerca del mediodía–dijo lentamente mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y reposaba la cabeza en las manos– Por favor deja de ser tan amable, puedo sentir la presión.

–¿Qué? Yo no quería presionarte–le respondió. Tal vez actuar como si nada hubiera pasado había sido la peor opción.

_No debo hacer lo mismo con Reiner._

–¿Sí? Bueno, no está funcionando. De todas maneras, lo siento, en serio. –Por la manera que había actuado desde que entró, Ymir sabía que ella en verdad se lamentada.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –al verla supo que ella estaba escogiendo las palabras para decirle la respuesta.

–Fue una apuesta. Quería ganar pero Conny…

–Eso explica porque Conny se encontraba ahí también. – la interrumpió – Lo siento, continua.

Por un momento Sasha desvió la mirada, respiró tranquilamente y la volvió a ver.

–Era una apuesta. Dijimos que yo debía economizar mi dinero por un mes y él me pagaría dinero de esta y las anteriores apuestas que habíamos hecho. –explicó lentamente– Yo no quise ser la única arriesgando algo, así que él me pidió que le diera un reto pero yo no quise dárselo por desconfianza. Fue entonces cuando él recurrió a Christa. Tenía muchas cosas en mente para pedirle pero entonces Conny fue poniendo restricciones y mis ideas se esfumaban con cada una de ellas. Al final decidí que un beso era algo difícil de cumplir. Fue por eso que le dije que te besara.

Ymir se quedó callada un instante mientras pensaba si debía quedarse en silencio o responderle. No estaba enojada, tal vez un poco molesta por haberla involucrado sin haberle advertido. Sin embargo incluso sabiendo lo que había pasado, se sentía tranquila. Sasha había pensado que ganaría por eso lo había hecho, pero fue Christa quién había dejado sorprendidos a todos.

_Tal vez debería decirle que no estoy enojada. O tal vez hacerle creer que sí. ¿Pero de qué serviría eso?_

Debió quedarse muchos segundos así porque Sasha añadió:

–Debí haber dicho Reiner en vez de tu nombre.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Reiner?! – toda respuesta que estuviera pensado se había ido por la sorpresa.

–Se nota a la distancia que le gusta–respondió dando un resoplido.

–Sabía que se notaba, pero no sabía que era _tan _notorio–replicó aún sorprendida. Para ellos era notorio, porque parecía que sólo hablaba de ella, pero no se había dado cuenta que para los demás también lo era.

–Lo es, cuando estamos pasando por su lado y me doy la vuelta puedo ver que él aún la está mirando, se sonroja, sonríe y luego voltea. –Ambas rieron pero la felicidad de Sasha se desvaneció rápidamente.

–Ojalá hubieras dicho su nombre, pero puedo entender porque lo dijiste. Al ser una chica le dabas un cierto grado de dificultad. Pero entre todas las chicas que conocías, ¿por qué tuve que ser yo?

–Porque teníamos que reunirnos y fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente– a pesar de que Ymir le creía decidió exagerar la situación para comprobar algo. Decidió hacerle creer que estaba enojada.

–¿Y no pudiste decir otro nombre? ¿Cómo Annie?–le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Probablemente ella le hubiera golpeado– respondió rápidamente.

–¿Y yo no? Tuvo suerte de que no me puedo mover. Pero si era ese tu miedo, ¿por qué no dijiste tu nombre?– esto le causaba tanta gracia pero debía seguir con el semblante serio.

–¿Qué? Porque sería demasiado extraño besarnos de la nada–Sasha se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–¡¿Y crees que no fue extraño para mí?! ¡¿Qué se acerque de la nada y me bese?! –a pesar de que estaba exagerando en el tono de voz, no estaba mintiendo del todo.

–¡Lo siento! –las manos le temblaban.

–¿Y por qué no dijiste _Mikasa_? –ya había llegado al punto que quería comprobar. A pesar de que se mantenía seria le costaba trabajo no sonreír.

–No quería meterle en problemas– aunque esa respuesta no le decía nada decidió seguir intentando.

–¡¿Y a mí sí?! Ya entiendo. Me estás utilizando.

–¡¿Qué?! No, nada de eso.

–Querías que te enseñe geometría y como ya sabes, decidiste hacerme quedar mal ante mis amigos. Todo tiene sentido.

–No fue así.

–Por eso no dijiste el nombre de Annie, porque yo era la que tenía que quedar mal– debería detenerse pero aun así siguió presionando para que llegado el punto le dijera la verdad.

–¿Por qué crees eso? No fue así.

–Pudiste haber dicho el nombre de Mikasa.

–No podría.

–¿Por qué no? Probablemente ella hubiera entendido. Después de todo es tu gran amiga. Tal vez con el beso ni se hubiera inmutado.

–N-no lo sabes–empezó a titubear y a pesar de que Ymir sabía que Sasha estaba en lo correcto decidió continuar.

–Lo sé y tú lo sabes ¡¿Entonces por qué?! –gritó alzando un poco más la voz.

–No lo sé

–Claro que lo sabes. ¡¿Por qué no dijiste su nombre?!

Sasha estaba más nerviosa que antes, se notaba por la forma en que movía las manos.

–¡Vamos contéstame!

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

–¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

–¡PORQUE ME GUSTA!– Sasha simplemente se tapó la boca con las manos.

–¡Lo sabía! –se levantó del asiento pero rápidamente se volvió a sentar. Estaba claro que no podría moverse normalmente por un tiempo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sasha sonrojada y confundida.

–Tenía la sospecha, quería saber si era verdad. Lo siento si creíste que estaba enojada. –le respondió con una sonrisa pero ella aún estaba temblando y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. –Tal vez un poco molesta pero nada que no se pueda perdonar.

–¿En serio? Gracias. Pensé que me golpearías– contestó aliviada.

–Todavía es una opción.

–¿Qué?

–Estoy jugando, se podría decir que ya te reñí, aunque tal vez no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera. De todas formas me relajó. Lo siento – Sasha respiraba agitadamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados. –¿Sasha?

–Estoy bien, empezaba a tener miedo pero estoy bien. –explicó mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y bajaba las manos que antes habían estado cubriendo su boca. –Aunque no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir acerca de Mikasa–su expresión ahora tenía una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué? –Ymir abrió la bolsa de chocolates y empezó a comer uno.

–No sé, supongo que nunca lo había aceptado– la sonrisa que había estado presente ahora se estaba desvaneciendo– También supongo que ella nunca se fijaría en mí.

–¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa–le respondió tranquila y sonriente. Sin embargo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sasha se pudo dar cuenta del peso de sus palabras.

–No eres hermosa–dijo rápidamente– Bueno, sí lo eres, pero no para los ojos. No. Espera. Me refiero a mis ojos. Lo que quiero decir es…– pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sasha se lanzó a darle un abrazo. Aunque para Ymir aquello era muy doloroso para su cuerpo, decidió corresponder el abrazo.

–Gracias Ymir, sé lo que intentas decir. –se separó lentamente de ella y le sonrió. No obstante la felicidad fue nuevamente reemplazada por seriedad.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó por aquel repentino cambio de humor.

–Me siento terrible, debo pedirle perdón a Christa. –explicó– La hubieras visto. Cuando estábamos por llegar ella se adelantó y al ver la cancha se ocultó tras la pared. Me di cuenta que aún seguías ahí. Lo que me dio miedo fue su rostro. Estaba pálida cómo si se le hubiera drenado la sangre. Estaba por decirle que iba a cambiar mi reto cuando fue caminando directo hacía ti murmurando algo que no logré escuchar. – tomó un respiro y siguió hablando – Cuando regresó nos sonrió y me dijo que no debería gastar el dinero tan rápidamente porque luego lo podía necesitar y a Conny que si hacía las apuestas, al perder lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir lo que había prometido. Se despidió y se fue. Nos sentimos terribles. Supongo que era lo que necesitábamos para reflexionar.

–Entiendo lo que dices, apuestas que te hacen reflexionar, mi cuerpo me lo reclama a cada segundo, ahora– ambas rieron por un instante y luego Sasha se levantó del asiento.

–Debo ir a su casa. Lo siento debo irme.

–No te preocupes. Pero antes, ten, toma los chocolates– agarró la pequeña bolsa y se la ofreció.

–Pero son tuyos– la miró negando con la cabeza.

–Aquí entre nos, tú y yo, sabemos quién es la más adicta al chocolate. –agitó la bolsa un poco y se la ofreció nuevamente a Sasha – Además sabemos quién puede gastar su dinero.

Ambas se sonrieron y finalmente ella sujetó la bolsa y le agradeció. Se despidió y salió de su casa.

Ymir se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar por un momento analizando todo lo que Sasha le había dicho. Después subió lentamente las gradas para ir a su cuarto y coger el teléfono.

Respiró unas cuantas veces y llamó a Reiner. Le explico lo de la apuesta entre Sasha y Conny, cómo habían recurrido a Christa, cómo ella había decidido ayudar, que le había impedido detenerla, y cómo al final ella les había dado una lección a los dos con su acción. Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y Ymir ya estaba dispuesta a pelear cuando Reiner dijo:

–_Eso no cambia el hecho de que no la apartaste_– respondió molesto.

–Pensaba hacerlo pero el cuerpo no me respondía–se defendió rápidamente. Por unos segundos escuchó a Reiner suspirar.

–_¿Ella te gusta?_

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–_¿Debo tomar eso como un no? Mira Ymir, ahora estoy procesando la información y ya deberías saber que estoy molesto, aunque no fue realmente tu culpa. Sólo necesito tiempo_– se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Maldijo al aire y se echó en su cama. Encendió la televisión simplemente para que no estuviera en silencio la habitación. Dejo las horas pasar, pensando en lo sucedido. Antes de apagar el televisor vio que informaban que habría días lluviosos en las siguientes semanas. Llegada la noche decidió dormir, se cambió a su habitual pijama y decidió conciliar el sueño. Tal vez pensó demasiado en la situación porque soñó que veía unos ojos azules. Una persona que le sonreía. Una persona que se le acercaba y la besaba con delicadeza. Esa persona era Christa.

Al día siguiente despertó confundida por el sueño. Fue al colegio, trató de hablar con sus amigos normalmente. Sin embargo Reiner a veces se comportaba de manera extraña. Siempre estaban hablando bien y cuando veían a Christa entonces, como recordando lo sucedido, el ambiente se ponía tenso. A menudo se preguntaba cuanto más estarían así.

Sin embargo a cada día que pasaba, la situación parecía ponerse peor. Cada vez hablaban menos. Incluso parecía que se saludaban por deber más que por amistad. Era increíble como unos pocos días había cambiado su amistad. Apenas eran tres días y ya parecía completos desconocidos. Incluso el ambiente parecía estar afectando a Bertholdt que simplemente no sabía a quién hablar. Annie lo tomaba de la forma más neutral posible y les hablaba equitativamente. Pero era, en esos momentos, que cuando veían a Christa por los pasillos, el silencio se hacía presente. Nadie hablaba con nadie. Y esas situaciones siempre terminaban con ella alejándose de sus amigos, caminando sola. Tomaba esa decisión porque el ambiente era tan molesto que prefería irse.

Finalmente llegó el día viernes y lo mismo había pasado en la mañana, esperó hasta la tarde para volverlo a ver. Seguían estando de mal en peor. Ella no iba a pasar en la incertidumbre durante un fin de semana, pensando en qué había pasado y dejando que se distanciaran. Así que después de su última clase del día ella se acercó a él molesta.

–¿Por qué sigues molesto? –le preguntó enojada.

–No estoy molesto, es sólo que…–se quedó en silencio.

–Es sólo que… ¿qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Ella te gusta? – preguntó lentamente desafiándole con la mirada.

–Por enésima vez Reiner. ¡No me gusta!

–No mientas. He visto que a veces la observas– se quedaron callados por un instante. Era cierto que para Ymir, la rubia ya no pasaba desapercibida ante sus ojos. Había algo que le llamaba la atención y no sabía que era. Aun así estaba segura de que no tenía sentimientos por ella.

–¡¿Ahora debo volverme ciega?! –le cuestionó a su amigo–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

–Sólo pienso que deberías pedirle perdón.

–¿Perdón? –se rio ante la respuesta– Yo no hice nada.

–Por la misma razón– Ymir se quedó callada– ¡No hiciste nada! ¿No crees que ella vino esperando que la detuvieras? ¡¿Qué hicieras algo?! Ella les había dicho que les ayudaría. Pero tal vez sólo quería poder tener una excusa para incumplirla, de ese modo no sería totalmente su culpa.

–Pero yo…

–Sí, ya sé que estabas adolorida por nuestra estúpida apuesta. ¡Eso lo sé! –le interrumpió rápidamente– ¡Pero Christa no lo sabía! Hasta dónde yo sé, el que no hubieras hecho nada, poniéndome en su posición, significa que querías el beso.

–Bien, le pediré perdón– le dijo antes de que agregara algo más– Para entonces espero que tu molestia ya haya desparecido.

–Te lo aseguro–su enfado de antes había desaparecido para darle una sonrisa.

Eso no hizo más que enojar a Ymir. Reiner había ganado y sabía cuánto le podía molestar aquello. Ella odiaba no tener la razón. Sin embargo, tenía que admitirlo, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, sentía a cada segundo que debía ir ella a pedir perdón.

_¡Qué ilógico! ¡No hice nada!_

Y no hacer nada la había llevado a esta situación.

En ese instante se despidió de sus amigos y ahora se encontraba en su búsqueda para encontrar a la rubia. El colegio era demasiado grande y pocas las horas, pero aun así decidió hallarla. Recorrió todos los pasillos esperando toparse con ella. Observo cada una de las aulas por si ella se encontraría allí. Repitió el mismo proceso varias veces, pero sin éxito alguno. Cuando pensó volver a buscarla de nuevo, la lluvia empezó a caer a grandes gotas. Cuando alzó la vista para ver el cielo gris, vio que también estaba empezando a ser de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había estado buscando?

_Debería irme. No creo que la encuentre._

Suspiró y decidió entrar al baño para ver si se encontraba ahí. A simple vista no había nadie. Había muchos cubículos con la puerta cerrada, pero eso no significaba que iba a ir tocando de puerta en puerta. Mucho menos agacharse y ver si alguien se encontraba ahí. Cuando ya empezaba a irse escuchó unas pequeñas risas. Trató de acercarse para ver si podía reconocer su voz en caso de que fuera ella.

–_Es cierto lo que te digo se besaron_–dijo una voz en un susurro. Pero fue lo suficiente como para saber que no era ella.

–_¿Crees que Ymir la haya obligado?_ –ahora eso llamaba su atención. Nunca había sido la clase de persona que entraba a los baños y se ponía a hablar con otra persona para hablar de la vida de alguien más. Decidió irse una vez más. No necesita escuchar lo que la gente pensará de ella.

–_¿Tú crees?_ –la voz habló más fuerte–_No creo que sean pareja. Ya sabes por lo que me dijiste de Christa._

Ymir se congeló al escuchar el nombre de la rubia. Ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando aquella chica. Todo empezaba a tener más sentido. Ya entendía más porque Reiner estaba enojado.

_¿Qué la obligué? ¡Qué estupidez!_

–_Tú teoría es algo bizarra ¿sabes? Pero confió en lo que me dices. La mayoría de las veces no te equivocas. Aunque sinceramente pensar que Christa viene de una familia rica es algo que dudar, ya sabes el por qué. Ella no parece de esa clase de personas. Los tipos ricos hacen alarde de su dinero. Y las chicas son peor. Ella es muy tranquila. Y con lo que casi todos la creen bonita el que sea rica también ya habría hecho furor en este colegio. Tal vez deberíamos hablarle más y averiguarlo por nosotros mismos._

Ymir estaba empezando a enojarse demasiado. Hablarle a una persona por interés… ¡Qué ridiculez! Decidió quedarse ahí pero no para seguir escuchando. Se acercó al cubículo de dónde provenía la voz y toco la puerta.

–_¡Ocupado!_ –gritó la voz al otro lado, pero aun así golpeó más fuerte.

–_¡Ocupado, maldición! Espérame un minuto, hay una idiota golpeando mi puerta. ¡Creo que no conoce el significado de privacidad!_ –abrió la puerta y soltó el celular que había estado agarrando por la sorpresa.

–Creo que conozco el significado de privacidad más de lo que tú lo haces– cogió el celular y cortó la llamada.

–¡Lo siento! –dijo la chica que ahora se veía aterrorizada.

–No deberías disculparte sólo conmigo–la tomo del cuello de su blusa– Sino con toda la gente de la que hablas a sus espalda–se acercó aún más a ella– Y si fuera tú, saldría corriendo. No quiero darles una razón para que me expulsen– le susurró al oído.

–¿Q-que razón?

–La de golpear a una hipócrita interesada– le devolvió el celular de mala gana y vio a la chica correr despavorida. Cuando salió del baño vio que la chica cruzaba el patio sin importar que la lluvia le moje.

Cuanta gente se comportaba de esta manera. No lo sabía. Tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Respiró muchas veces para tranquilizarse y empezó a caminar. Se dirigió a la puerta principal.

_Fue una tarde entera perdida. Ya anocheció y esta lluvia no parará._

Su mirada se dirigía al cielo oscuro que a veces se iluminaban con los rayos que caían a la distancia. El viento soplando fuertemente contra su rostro, enfriándola. Cuando llegó a la puerta el portero la regañó, abrió la puerta y la cerró nuevamente. Sacó su paraguas y lo abrió. Y justo ahí a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Christa. La observo abrazando a su mochila, viendo su reloj y luego el cielo. Tal vez esperaba a alguien, pero quién espera tantas horas. Las clases habían acabado hace tiempo. Lo más lógico parecía que estuviera esperando que pare la lluvia. Y tal como veía el cielo, no pararía. Decidió hablarle.

–No creo que la lluvia pare. Es más, creo que está lloviendo más que nunca pero puedes quedarte bajo mi paraguas y caminar conmigo. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa– le dijo sonriendo.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿La canción de Rihanna, Umbrella? –le dijo divertida.

–¿Qué? No–la miró reírse por un momento– Olvídalo.

Empezó a caminar dejando atrás a la rubia. Aunque se detuvo a unos cuántos metros de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella.

–¿Qué es lo que esperas? –le preguntó esperando que no sonará como si fuera una persona confiada.

Christa la miró por un momento, y Ymir se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando si debía hablar con ella.

–Espero a que pase la lluvia–dijo finalmente abrazando la mochila.

–Pues no quiero desanimarte, pero no parará. Y debido a la lluvia no creo que puedas coger un taxi tampoco.

La vio enojarse por un momento, luego ella misma examinó a su alrededor, que prácticamente se encontraba desierto de vida. Más que ellas dos paradas, congelándose, en la fría noche.

–No creo que vivas muy lejos– añadió sonriente– Te puedo acompañar a tu casa o hasta que consigas taxi y luego me iré.

Vio como miraba a su alrededor una vez más y luego a ella.

–Pero te tomaría alrededor de una media hora hasta llegar a mi casa, y eso que es yendo todo recto.

–Me gusta caminar.

–Gracias, es por aquí.

Empezaron a caminar en completo silencio, con los sonidos de las gotas de lluvia chocando con el asfalto, alguno que otro vehículo pasando a velocidad, levantando como pequeñas olas por las llantas.

Ymir quería romper el silencio, pero simplemente no sabía que decirle. Cualquier cosa que pensará le parecía estúpido.

_¿Debería hablar acerca del clima? No lo creo, es más que obvio que está lloviendo. Tal vez decirle dónde vive. Supongo que sonaría como que quiero deshacerme de ella. Quizás preguntarle sobre sus deberes. ¡Eso es!_

Se giró para hablarle pero calló inmediatamente. A pesar de que ambas estaban bajo el mismo paraguas las gotas llegaban en gran parte a Christa. Se debía a la diferencia de estaturas. Ymir no se había dado cuenta ya que ella se sentía cómoda mojándose sólo los pies, no se había detenido a pensar en cómo estaba Christa. Trató de agacharse un poco pero todavía le llegaban las gotas. Flexionó ligeramente las rodillas y dobló el cuello de forma que ya no había mucha diferencia. Sin embargo sin querer había soltado un grito por el dolor del cuello. Intentó enderezarse rápidamente pero Christa ya se había dado cuenta.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó molesta.

–Te estabas mojando, soy más grande que tú y bueno, pues sólo trataba de cubrirte más.

–¿Sabes? No necesito tú paraguas–se adelantó un poco pero siguió caminado.

_Eres un genio Ymir. La hiciste enojar._

La siguió y trató de ponerse a su lado pero Christa rápidamente aceleraba el paso. Si su cometido era protegerla de la lluvia claramente estaba fallando. Finalmente la tomo del hombro y dijo:

–Toma el paraguas no lo necesito. Le alcanzó el paraguas, y nuevamente se agachó un poco. La vio fruncir el ceño.

–Quieres que lo tome, ¿para qué te pongas de mí tamaño otra vez? No gracias– claramente estaba molesta.

–Soy una chica candente, no necesito el paraguas. Las gotas se evaporarán ni bien me toquen– le contestó sonriéndole burlonamente. Se enderezó nuevamente sólo que ahora sin la protección de aquel artefacto. Aunque ella pensara eso de sí misma, la sola idea de caminar así era ridícula. Casi no podía mover los dedos de las manos, y la ropa se le estaba mojando rápidamente. Era una suerte que protegiera con plástico sus útiles porque la lluvia no estaba teniendo respeto por su mochila.

Caminaron así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que vio a Christa cerrar el paraguas.

–Yo también soy una chica candente– le dijo a Ymir devolviendo su paraguas dejandola boquiabierta.

Su plan había fallado.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Tú necesitas el paraguas.

–¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no soy candente?

Ella pensó en observarla un segundo para responderle, pero se limitó a verla a los ojos. Finalmente se rio. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?

–¿No me crees? Ya verás– se empezó a sacar la sudadera que llevaba puesta– Yo puedo caminar bajo esta torrencial lluvia sin abrigo porque soy más candente que tú.

–¿Qué? Eso no. Yo también puedo hacer eso– le respondió mientras se quitaba la sudadera que llevaba puesta y la guardaba junto con el paraguas en la mochila.

Vio que Christa ya no tenía fruncido el ceño, sino que la miraba divertida.

Sólo habían pasado unos cuántos segundos y ya sentía lo que era estar sin cobijo. La ropa le pesaba más y podía jurar que ya no sentía las manos, sin mencionar el resfriado que agarraría.

Luego sin previo aviso, Christa aceleró el paso, lo que le llevo a Ymir a tratar de ponerse a su lado. Pero nuevamente Christa empezó a caminar más rápido.

_¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?_

Una vez más se puso a su lado, a diferencia de que estaba vez, ella se adelantó un poco más.

Luego lentamente empezaron una carrera. Christa sujeto la mochila de Ymir y la llevó hacia atrás mientras ella corría.

–¡Eso es trampa! –gritó Ymir riéndose al mismo tiempo que corría.

Corrieron por varios minutos riendo y gritándose una a la otra que eran demasiado lentas. Dándose leves empujones de vez en cuando. Saltando a propósito cerca de los charcos para ensuciar a la otra persona.

–Espera un rato Ymir– Christa la detuvo respirando agitadamente– Mi casa está en la esquina a una cuadra.

–¿Qué hay con ello?

Le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras añadía: –Lo que pasa es que llegaré primero.

–¡Eso es trampa! –empezó a correr para darle alcance–¡Me distrajiste! – escuchó a Christa reírse. Luego entró por un corto pasillo y se refugió en el porche de, lo que parecía ser, su casa. Antes de llegar observó su casa. Era una amplia casa de dos pisos de un color guindo. En el poche cerca a la puerta principal había un asiento largo en el cual ahora Christa reposaba mientras reía.

–Tú casa no está muy lejos de la mía. Yo vivo a dos cuadras dando la vuelta– le respondió entrecortadamente mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

–¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! –le dijo feliz y luego añadió– Te gané Ymir– ambas rieron por un momento.

–¡Eso es trampa!

–No, no lo es. A eso se le llama astucia– respondió ya más relajada. Ambas se sonrieron pero luego se quedaron calladas.

Ya era momento de irse, cualquier de intento de disculpa simplemente arruinaría el momento que habían tenido. Tendría que hacerlo más tarde. Sin embargo le había dicho a Reiner que lo haría. Bajo la mirada pensando que decir cuando dijo asombrada:

–Y pensar que estas zapatillas eran blancas–dijo al verse los zapatos. Ambas rieron.

–Gracias–respondió Christa y nuevamente el silencio.

–¿Por qué? Por dejarte correr prácticamente desnuda bajo la lluvia– instintivamente Christa miró a otro lado y Ymir nuevamente podía sentir el peso de sus palabras.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

–Lo siento no quise decirlo así.

–Está bien. Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí– le respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Ymir empezó a notar que ella temblaba levente. Y aunque ella misma hacía el esfuerzo para no hacerlo podía sentir el frío recorriendo su cuerpo.

_No puedo arruinar esto. La disculpa tendrá que esperar._

–Debo irme–le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Cuando de repente una mano le jaló el brazo.

–¿Te gustaría entrar? –la pregunta le sorprendió.

Debería negarse. Apenas se conocían. ¡Con suerte y sabían sus nombres! Se había divertido mucho al venir acompañándola, pero eso no justificaba que podía entrar. ¡Le debía una disculpa! Estaba claro cuál sería su respuesta.

–Claro, me encantaría– tal vez esos ojos azules no le permitían negarse.


	3. Convivencia

Otra vez siento la tardanza, estás clases no me dejaban escribir. Pero ya está finalmente pude acabar y traerles la actualización. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Convivencia**

_¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?! Oh, claro. ¡No estaba pensando!_

Recordó cómo se preparó para decirle que no. Que ya era tarde. Que estaba lloviendo. Que apenas se conocían. Un montón de excusas podían salir de su cabeza. Sin embargo vio sus ojos y asintió, cómo si hubiera sido hipnotizada para hacerlo.

Y ahora estaba parada al lado de la puerta, sola, en completo silencio. Christa la había invitado a sentarse en el sofá pero se negó. Le ofreció una silla y también se negó. Al final un poco enojada y confundida Christa le ofreció el suelo, pero también se negó. La razón era simple cuando había entrado a su casa miró por un instante el suelo, era de cerámica y tenía un aspecto de madera, pero además de ver eso también vio que al instante que entró se había formado un pequeño charco a su alrededor. ¡_Soy un charco andante! _Eso fue lo que pensó. Así que cuando Christa la invitó a sentarse en el sofá a pesar de estar a unos diez pasos se negó, ya que había visto los pasos de Christa marcados por el agua. Para Christa era diferente, era _su _casa. En cambio para Ymir eso equivalía a ensuciar. Y no quería dejar sus huellas por todos lados como diciendo "Ymir estuvo aquí".

Por eso se había negado. Christa la había mirado confundida por unos segundos y luego le dijo que iría a buscar unas toallas.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo, y vio que también dejaba un pequeño rastro de agua.

_Entrar aquí fue una terrible idea._

Ahora que Christa no estaba, ella se daba el lujo de encogerse un poco, abrazarse a sí misma, temblar todo lo que podía y tratar de evitar cualquier estornudo involuntario. No podía dejarle ver que estaba muriendo de frio.

Cuando escuchó que ella bajaba, inmediatamente se enderezó y la observo bajar las gradas. Se había cambiado de ropa y tenía una toalla alrededor de los hombros y otra en la mano.

Se la ofreció a Ymir, la cual aceptó con gusto, aunque eso no cambiaría el hecho de que estaba completamente mojada. Y no era una opción pedirle que le preste ropa.

El silencio se hizo presente y era demasiado incómodo. Ymir pensaba de qué podía hablarle pero no se le ocurría nada.

–No creo que pase la lluvia–dijo finalmente.

–Yo tampoco lo creo.

Eso fue todo, no se adentraron en una conversación simplemente crearon un silencio peor. Ambas mirándose sin que decir

_Lo mejor será irme._

–No eres _tan _mala después de todo–Christa le dijo sonriente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida– ¿Por qué mala? ¿Qué hice?

–¿Qué hiciste? –se rio por un momento– Bueno, me diste un pelotazo y me echaste soda. No sólo una, sino dos veces– se rio nuevamente pero para Ymir aquello era lamentable.

–Fue un accidente, en serio lo siento –dijo avergonzada.

–No creo que lo hayas sentido la última vez–otra punzada de vergüenza para Ymir.

–Bueno, lo siento ¿sí? –respondió apenada.

–De acuerdo–dijo y otra vez el impertinente silencio.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Trato de recordar, cómo es que había llegado a esta situación. Ahora lo recordaba, le debía una disculpa. Y ya se había disculpado, pero por la razón equivocada. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, ella empezaba a escoger las palabras para disculparse para lo que realmente había estado buscándola en primer lugar.

–Lo siento Ymir–habló la rubia viendo a un costado–Del beso. Era una apuesta y…

Se quedó callada por un instante, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente.

–Sé que yo lo hice, pero no… Yo no… Tú… Como no lo impediste, pensé….

_¿Esta es tu forma de decir qué no quieres nada conmigo? Yo ni lo quiero._

Era cierto, nunca había visto de esa forma a Christa. Pero por alguna extraña razón no quería escucharlo. ¿Cuántas veces ya había escuchado esa frase? Más de las que puede contar, pero no quería empezar eso de nuevo.

–Podías haberte negado ¿sabes? –la interrumpió de repente sintiéndose un poco molesta.

–Sólo quería ayudar. Además pensé que lo impedirías.

_Maldito Reiner, tenías razón._

–Sí bueno, lo siento–su molestia creciendo sin razón alguna–Fui al gimnasio todo el día y tenía adolorido el cuerpo.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó sorprendida

–Sí, tal como lo oyes. ¡No podía moverme!–le respondió más enojada de lo que quería.

–Pero pensé…

–¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pensaste?! ¿Qué me gustabas? ¡¿Qué por eso no te detuve?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que estaba tan sorprendida de lo que hacías que no tuve tiempo ni para pensar!

Respiró lentamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. El silencio se hacía presente otra vez y toda la tranquilidad que había estado formando desapareció.

–La única razón por la que te estaba buscando…

–¿Me estabas buscando?

–Sí, lo estaba haciendo.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué? –soltó una risa entristecida– Porque no quería que pensarás lo que en este momento estás haciendo. Fue un error haber venido. Lo siento.

Habiendo dicho eso, salió y se dispuso a correr hacia su casa. La lluvia mojándola nuevamente mientras el viento enfriaba su cuerpo.

Llegó a la puerta principal de su casa y se detuvo a buscar su llave. Maldijo al viento mientras recordaba que su llave estaba en la mochila. La cual estaba en la casa de Christa.

_¿Ahora qué?_

¿Tendría que volver como perro arrepentido? Después de todo se había exaltado sin razón aparente. Había empezado a elevar la voz y se había ido sin previo aviso. ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

_Todo salió mal._

Tal vez, después de todo, nunca se llevaría bien con ella ni aunque lo quisiera. Como aquella vez en la que sus amigos estaban practicando para un partido de fútbol. En un momento de aburrimiento, Ymir tomó el balón y le dijo a Reiner que pensara rápido. Lo pateó lo más fuerte posible en su dirección, pero como le había advertido, éste simplemente lo esquivo. Ojalá todo hubiera acabado ahí. Sin embargo la pelota fue a dar a otra persona, el sonido del choque del balón con el cuerpo fue audible.

–_¡Ymir! ¡Esa es Christa!_

Hasta ese momento no la había visto pero ahora entendía porque le gustaba a Reiner. De hecho tenía todos los rasgos para gustarle a quién sea, incluso a ella. Se acercó rápidamente ofreciéndole disculpas mientras ella le contestaba que estaba bien. Aunque su expresión de dolor decía todo lo contrario

–_¡Ymir!_ –exclamaba Reiner nuevamente.

–_Lo siento…_–se había quedado pensando si de decir su nombre o no– _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ –dijo finalmente, no quería que pensará que la estaba acosando o algo así.

_–__Soy Christa. Y tu Ymir ¿cierto? Estoy bien. Sólo necesito irme_ –y luego se fue con un leve cojeo.

Vaya forma de conocerse.

O tal vez como cuando le había quitado el vaso de soda a Bertholdt después de una clase de educación física.

–_¡Eso es mío!_ _¡Cómprate el tuyo!_–gritó Bertholdt incapaz de seguirla.

De todos modos la persecución no duró mucho. Ella se había volteado para ver la distancia que los separaba. Segundos después se había chocado con alguien derramando el contenido del vaso sobre la persona.

_–__Lo siento…–_se sintió mal al ver a quién le había echado el líquido– _En serio, lo siento Christa_–le dijo mientras trataba de hacer algo.

–_Estoy bien_–respondió aunque claramente no lo estaba. Se fue sin decir nada más.

Y luego por última vez, cuando había querido molestar a Annie, al tomar su vaso de refresco. No había sido tan divertido como esperaba. Annie la miró seriamente y luego la persiguió. En un momento de adrenalina supo que no molestar a Annie era la mejor opción, siempre. Ella corrió viendo más atrás que adelante. Una vez más impactó contra Christa, echándole nuevamente el refresco. Se preparaba para disculpase pero Christa la interrumpió rápidamente.

–_¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!_ –exclamó claramente enojada.

–_Lo siento_–dijo viéndola así por primera vez desde que se habían conocido.

–_¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no lo sientes!_ –le gritó a Ymir. Eso le molestó a Ymir, claro que lo sentía. ¿Qué sabía ella? Y en un momento de ira respondió:

–_Bueno, lo siento. ¡No estoy acostumbrada a mirar al suelo!_

Eso fue todo. Christa se alejó rápidamente, mientras Ymir se golpeaba internamente por esas palabras.

Tal parecía que todos sus encuentros estaban marcados por un "lo siento". Incluso ahora, tal vez sería así siempre. No la culpaba que pensara que ella podía ser mala después de lo que le había respondido.

_Nunca seremos nada. Ni ahora ni nunca._

Se dio la vuelta para ir a casa de Christa para disculparse nuevamente. Como si fuera un ritual hecho sólo para ellas. Para su sorpresa, Christa estaba parada frente a ella, protegida bajo un paraguas y con la mochila de Ymir en mano.

Ymir suspiró.

–Lo siento– le dijo viendo a otro lado.

Lo único que llenaba el silencio era el resonar de la lluvia contra el suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos Christa dijo:

–De hecho no eres mala en absoluto.

–¿Qué? –la miró confundida.

–Tal vez si no tuvieras esa mirada que parece que vas a matar a alguien te llevarías mejor con las personas–le respondió sonriente.

–¡Oye!–replicó acercándose a ella–Bueno pues tú tienes una mirada que parece que… Parece que…–se quedó mirando sus ojos tratando de buscar algo malo. Pero no encontró nada. Esa mirada era cálida y amigable para cualquiera.

–¿Qué parece?

–No lo sé–Christa le miró sonriente.

–Supongo que eso es bueno.

–Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa. Gracias por traer mi mochila– le respondió evitando que el silencio se formara nuevamente.

Christa le alcanzo su mochila e iba a decir algo pero Ymir la interrumpió.

–¿Sabes? Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien–Ymir se sorprendió a sí misma por aquellas palabras, pero decidió continuar– Que las palabras que compartimos no sean un _lo siento._ No estoy diciendo que olvidemos todo lo que pasó hasta ahora. Tampoco que quiero que seamos amigas. Sólo, no sé.

_¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?!_

–Claro. Presiento que me hablarás más pronto de lo que crees–le respondió y se fue corriendo.

Ymir se quedó sorprendida.

_¿Qué yo le hablaré? ¿Qué está pensando? ¡¿Qué estaba pensando yo?!_

Entró a su casa, una vez más maldiciendo al viento. Fue directamente a su cuarto para sacarse la ropa y secarla dentro de la casa. Luego se rio fuertemente. Ahora sabía a qué se refería Christa. Ella estaba agarrando la toalla de color beis que le había prestado. Secó todo lo que había sido mojado por la lluvia y se fue a dar una ducha.

Fue una suerte que no hubiera terminado con un resfriado. Todo parecía estar yendo bien. Aunque su fin de semana pasó desapercibido. Lavando ropa, ordenando su casa y haciendo tareas. Aunque tenía que admitir que eventualmente miraba a la toalla y se imaginaba el mejor escenario posible.

El lunes llegó como si nada. Y ella parecía estar inmensamente feliz. Cuando entró a su aula, todavía faltaba diez minutos para que empezaran las clases. Vio a Annie sentada, leyendo un libro. Así que se sentó a su lado y empezó a verla fijamente.

Ymir estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos, tratando de encontrar algo que la hipnotice como habían hecho los de Christa. Igualmente eran azules, pero tal vez de Christa daban una mirada más profunda.

_¿En serio estoy haciendo esto? ¿Comparando los ojos de mí amiga?_

Se rio internamente, debió seguir mirándola a los ojos porque Annie dijo:

–¿Por qué me estás mirando?

–¿Te pongo nerviosa? –Annie cerró el libro para verla directamente. Tal vez después de todo seguía molestando a veces a Annie.

–No me pones nerviosa–se acercó más a ella–Me incomoda el hecho de que te me quedes mirando sin razón alguna.

–Oh, pero sí hay una razón. Estaba viendo tus hermosos ojos–por cómo Annie la retaba con la mirada probablemente ya había ido muy lejos. Pero ya había empezado a molestarla, así que siguió mirándola.

Se miraron por bastante tiempo, Annie completamente seria mientras que Ymir tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Quizás porque la consideraba una amiga es que podía ver sus ojos con tanta naturalidad al contrario de Christa que con solo mirarlos se había quedado en silencio.

–¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Bertholdt asombrado. Mientras Reiner las miraba extrañado.

El timbre para comenzar las clases sonó y todos se sentaron a la espera de la profesora.

–¿Estás enojada? Sólo estaba comprobando algo. No tengo segundas intenciones–le dijo a Annie.

–¿Estabas comprobando tú estupidez? –claramente estaba molesta.

–No mentía cuando dije que tienes hermosos ojos. Sólo quería saber si al verlos sentía algo. No me malinterpretes–añadió rápidamente cuando la vio fruncir el ceño– Sólo tenía curiosidad.

Annie pareció dudar de su explicación, pero después de unos segundos asintió.

La profesora entró feliz como de costumbre, lo único diferente es que la acompañaba el director.

–Este será un anuncio rápido–habló con autoridad–Cómo usted sabrán, este año es un año importante para nuestro colegio. Este año cumplimos 125 años desde la creación. Es por ello que para tan importante fecha hemos preparado múltiples actividades. Entre ellas está una obra teatral y un viaje para cada curso de tres semanas. La obra será antes que el viaje, el cual se realizará a mediados de este año.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y hablar entre ellos, haciendo que el silencio de hace un momento se haya desvanecido. Eran grandes noticias. Viajar otro lado con tus amigos podía ser motivador.

Vieron que el director quería seguir hablando así que todos se callaron.

–Pero también quisimos motivar la convivencia entre los cursos es por eso que absolutamente todas las actividades las realizaran con un curso inferior.

–¿Eso significa que estaremos con los de último año? –preguntó un chico.

A la pregunta el director simplemente agregó:

–Al ser el último año de esos alumnos, ellos tendrán el privilegio de hacer estas actividades, solos. Es decir que ellos sólo compartirán con los de su curso. Sin embargo como ustedes no están en su último año, harán estas actividades con los de un curso inferior. Y los inferior de ese curso con los de su inferior, y así sucesivamente.

Los murmullos y quejas empezaron a llenar el ambiente.

–Eso fue todo. Tengan un buen día–se despidió y salió a hablar un momento con la profesora.

La idea de tener un viaje con tus amigos era emocionante. Pero compartirlo con gente que no conoces, tal vez ya no tanto.

–¿Lo puedes creer? –preguntó Reiner tocándole la espalda a Ymir.

–Bueno, sí. En parte. ¿Ya no estas molesto? Que bien–dijo mientras lo veía inquisitivamente.

–Supongo que te disculpaste ¿no?

–No lo hice. La miré y me pasé de largo.

–¿Que? –preguntó sorprendido

–Estoy bromeando.

–Lo sé, gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

Después de todo siempre habían sido amigos. Podía y no podía entender el enojo. De todas formas, todo ya estaba arreglado. Bueno, casi todo.

–Sí, sí claro. Hablando del tema. ¡¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?! –Ymir empezó a reír.

–No te hagas la burla. Es difícil para mí–dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

–Sabes que no es un monstruo, ¿verdad? Es más, ella parece un ángel–por la mirada que le daba Reiner sabía que había escogido mal las palabras.

_¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

–¿Vamos a ir cierto? –se sintió feliz de la oportuna aparición de Bertholdt.

Todos respondieron positivamente, menos Annie.

–¿No irás Annie? –le preguntó Reiner.

–No lo sé.

–Oh, vamos. Tienes que ir, tal vez no lo hagas por estos personas a las que obviamente les falta cerebro, pero ¿tal vez por mi? ¿Me dejarás con estos dos cabezas huecas?

–¡Oye! –gritaron al unísono.

Ymir muy en el fondo sabía que Annie quería sonreír. Se notaba en su mirada. Aun así mantuvo el semblante serio.

–Puedo pensarlo–dijo finalmente.

–Y de la obra de teatro. ¿Qué creen que hagamos? –preguntó Bertholdt al grupo.

–Supongo que nos lo dirán pronto–habló Annie.

–¿Cómo es Ymir? –empezó Reiner– De seguro que harás un papel de hombre.

–¿Ah sí? ¿No te sientes capaz de interpretar uno? Ya sabía yo que estabas hecho para las faldas y vestidos–Ymir respondió sonriente. Bertholdt no pudo disimular su risa.

–Que gracioso–Reiner respondió con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–Obvio que no haré un papel de chico. Entre los dos cursos habrá suficientes chicos para los papeles de hombre. Así como los de las chicas. Lamento que decírtelo Reiner. Seguro que ya te imaginabas haciendo el papel de mujer. Que lastima.

–¡Deja de decir eso! –dijo más enojado. Cómo había extrañado molestar a su amigo.

–Tú empezaste– se excusó para sus comentarios. Por cómo había mantenido el silencio supo que había ganado.

–Como sea. Sólo espero ser el protagonista y que Christa también lo sea.

–¿Ya le hablas? –preguntó Bertholdt

–Claro que no lo hace–respondió Annie por él

–¡Annie!

La profesora entró y empezaron a avanzar la materia. Ymir no podía sentirse más feliz. Todo estaba yendo bien.

Cuando llegó el descanso, empezaron a caminar hasta encontrar un lugar en el cual pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Escogieron uno de los asientos que se encontraban cerca del patio. A la distancia pudo divisar a Christa, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo cual fue algo extraño para sus amigos. Sasha y Conny la venían acompañando, y se estaban acercando a ellos. Cuando Christa estuvo más cerca le devolvió la sonrisa a Ymir. La saludo así como también a Sasha y a Conny.

–Aquí esta tú toalla gracias–le dijo entregándosela en una pequeña bolsa.

–Gracias, eso es justamente lo que te vine a pedir– se miraron sonrientes. Y ahí estaba otra vez su cálida mirada. Nadie decía nada, todos estaban en silencio. Lo cual le pareció raro. Así que cuando desvió por un momento la mirada se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

_¿Cómo siempre la estoy mirando?_

Miró por un instante a su amigo Reiner, que parecía petrificado. No lo culpaba, alguna vez se había quedado igual con la persona que le gustaba. Pero estando así cada vez no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado.

–¿Escucharon lo del año de la convivencia? –preguntó Ymir en general.

–Sí, yo creo que estará emocionante–respondió Conny.

–Sí yo también. ¿No Reiner? –le preguntó para que se adentrara en la conversación pero sólo asintió.

_¿Por qué no hablas?_

Se le quedó viendo unos segundos pensando en una mejor idea para que él pudiera hablarle. Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.

–Así que estaba pensando. No mentira. Reiner estaba pensando…–el nombrado miró a Ymir confundido– …que tal vez al ser el año de la convivencia, podríamos salir en grupo. Ya saben, para que nos conozcamos mejor.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, pero Reiner seguía abstraído. Demasiado nervioso como para siquiera decir algo.

–¿Así que Christa conoces a Reiner? ¿No? En todo caso, Christa, él es Reiner– y así sucesivamente fue presentando a todas las personas que estaban ahí.

Hablando y riendo, quedaron para salir el fin de semana que venía. Como también habían quedado para encontrarse en el mismo lugar los días siguientes.

El descanso se había acabado y cada cual tenía que ir a su respectiva aula. Así que antes de que Sasha se hubiera ido le susurró:

–Tú también tienes que hablarle más a Mikasa–sólo miró a Ymir sorprendida y luego le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a su aula, Reiner finalmente habló;

–¿Mi idea? ¿Qué estabas pensando?

–Gracias Ymir, por lo menos ahora conozco a Christa. Gracias por habérmela presentado–le respondió sarcásticamente.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Porque te quedaste ahí como estatua esperando ser revivido.

–Estaba nervioso

–¿No me digas? –le respondió sarcásticamente–Se notaba. Bueno de todas formas espero que le hables más.

–Gracias. Pero… ¿cómo obtuviste su toalla? ¿Cómo es que le hablas?–le preguntó a Ymir– Parecías llevarte mejor con ella–le dijo sonriente

Ymir no tuvo más opción que contarle que se había encontrado en la puerta del colegio, la había acompañado a su casa y que le había prestado una toalla, se había disculpado y se había ido. Sólo le dijo eso obviando las partes en las que estaban corriendo debajo de la lluvia, como había entrado a su casa, y omitiendo especialmente las partes en que se había perdido en esos ojos.

Tal vez ahora podía comprender a todas esas personas que hacían algo desinteresadamente. Se sentía bien ayudar a alguien, especialmente si ese alguien es tu amigo. De cualquier forma este año prometía mucho.

Una vez más recordó esos ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.


	4. Ideas

Por fin, sólo me queda un examen por dar, así que aproveche estos breves descansos para continuar la historia. No puedo creer que me tomo tanto. Aun así espero que les guste. En serio lo siento.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Ideas**

–Así que… ¿Ustedes de qué creen que sea la obra de teatro? –preguntó Conny al grupo en general.

–Obvio que será de una de esas obras ancestrales–respondió Eren a lo cual no pudieron evitar reír.

En los días que había pasado hasta el viernes el grupo había crecido enormemente.

Días antes habían vuelto al mismo lugar en el que habían quedado para reunirse. Cuando llegaron ahí esperaron por diez minutos pero nadie vino. Incluso Reiner se veía algo desilusionado porque su oportunidad de conocer mejor a Christa parecía estar evaporándose. Fue en uno en uno de esos instantes en que Ymir trataba de animarlo cuando pudo escuchar la risa de Sasha. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que estaban viniendo Jean, Conny, Sasha y Christa. Después de todo habían mantenido su palabra.

Al día siguiente Jean no había venido a su encuentro, tal vez no le gustó mucho la idea. Fue entonces cuando lo vieron venir discutiendo con Eren. Y tras ellos estaban Mikasa y Armin. Miro de reojo a Sasha a la cual se le habían iluminado los ojos. Por razones como esa es que había sospechado que le gustaba. Tal vez este plan de que se reunieran era beneficioso, no solo para Reiner, sino para todos. Incluso ella había estado hablando más con Christa.

Y a partir de esos dos días el grupo se quedó así y siempre se reunían en el patio aunque sea por unos instantes. En ese poco tiempo que se habían conocido parecían llevarse bien entre todos. Sentados en el césped en forma de círculo para que de esa manera todos estuvieran incluidos en la conversación.

Empezó a observar a cada uno de ellos mientras aun discutían de la posible obra que interpretarían sus cursos. Reiner que ahora parecía estar más cómodo con la presencia de Christa, ya no se quedaba tan callado como antes. Bertholdt riéndose de algún chiste que dijo Jean a modo de molestar a Eren que ahora se veía un poco molesto. Armin que había acabado de citar las posibles obras que podrían interpretarse o modificarse. Mikasa que se veía un poco seria pero aun así hablaba con Sasha y Conny.

_Es bueno que Sasha se lleve mucho mejor con ella._

Y Christa. ¿Qué puede decir de ella? Ella siempre se ve bien. Tal vez se le quedó mirando por un tiempo porque a los pocos segundos Christa la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ymir inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Por último vio a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

Annie no sólo se veía seria sino que también parecía aburrida.

_Tal vez tenga que entrar en acción y empujarla a la conversación._

–Annie sonríe un poco. Te ves mejor cuando lo haces– le dijo tratando de que se animara.

–¿Insinúas que me veo mal sino lo hago?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –era obvio que había escogido mal las palabras– Solo digo que podrías conversar un poco más ¿sabes? Verte más feliz.

–Así es como soy–le respondió viéndola directamente a los ojos.

–Lo sé, no digo que sea malo. Sólo que hay momentos en los que aun siendo como eres, no estás así. No sé cómo explicarlo–le comentó sin saber que más decir.

–Sí, tal vez. No sé.

–Entiendo, entonces tal vez debamos irnos.

–¿Ir a dónde? –preguntó Annie confundida.

–Tú sabes–le respondió sonriendo– A que te haga feliz– la vio fruncir el ceño y se dio cuenta de que fue un grave error –¡AAAAUUUUUU! –gritó más fuerte de lo que pensaba por unos segundos atrayendo la atención de todos– Sólo estaba jugando–dijo agarrándose el brazo derecho.

–¿Qué le dijiste ahora Ymir? –preguntó Reiner sonriente.

–Yo sólo le dije- ¡AAAAAAUUUUUU! –gritó nuevamente esta vez agarrándose la pierna– ¡¿Ahora por qué me pegas?!

–Ni se te ocurra decirlo–respondió Annie. Tal vez ella no expresaba sus emociones mediante gestos, pero era una de las pocas personas que podía demostrarlos mediante la mirada. Y la castaña quería pensar que detrás de ese enojo que expresaba, tal vez Annie estaba feliz aun cuando se veía totalmente seria.

–¿Al menos cumplí con mi cometido? –preguntó Ymir con una expresión de dolor.

–Tal vez.

–Que bien–comentó feliz– De todas maneras, qué tienes en las manos, ¿acero? Eso dolió. ¡Y sigue doliendo!

–Supéralo –respondió causando la risa de todos.

–Eso me da una idea– dijo Eren animado.

–¿En serio? ¿Cual? –preguntó Jean.

–Qué tal si hacemos nuestra propia obra de teatro –todos lo miraron sorprendido.

–Oh, eso estaría bien, pero ¿quién escribirá el guion? ¿Tú? –preguntó Conny.

–No, yo no, Armin.

–¿Yo? –preguntó el nombrado– ¿Por qué yo?

–Apuesto que podrías hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estabas citando todas esas obras, por lo cuál te hace el candidato perfecto para hacerlo.

Todos respondieron positivamente, pero Armin no parecía convencido.

–Vamos Armin, tú puedes hacerlo–le dijo Christa, y no fue la única que lo hizo, todo el grupo le daba apoyo.

–Supongo que podría hacerlo–dijo finalmente causando emoción en el grupo.

–Necesitaré un par de ideas, aunque no prometo nada innovador. ¿De qué quieren que trate? –preguntó Armin.

–Que tenga acción–respondió Eren rápidamente.

–¡No seas idiota! No creo que la acción y una obra de teatro puedan llevarse bien–le dijo Jean.

–¿Por qué no? Es posible ¿verdad Armin?

–Siempre y cuando no dure mucho. Después, realmente no lo creo–respondió.

–Te lo dije, yo creo que debería tener misterio–dijo Jean.

–Oh, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tendríamos que ser capaces de que la gente se interese y no se duerma–asintió Bertholdt.

–¿Tú Reiner de qué quieres? –le preguntó Armin.

–Bueno, yo creo que…–empezó a decir mientras se sonrojaba levemente– El romance estaría bien.

–Yo también quisiera algo así. ¿Así que te gusta lo romántico? –preguntó Christa.

_No, le gustas tú. _Pensó Ymir. Ella sabía que si la obra fuese con una historia de amor, y los protagonistas terminarían de alguna forma juntos. Entonces él realmente se esforzaría para ganarse el papel principal si la protagonista fuese Christa.

–¿Tú Ymir, de qué desearías qué fuera? –le preguntó también.

–Mientras haya zombis yo estaré feliz.

–¿Zombis? Tienes que estar bromeando–dijo Reiner riéndose.

–Claro que estoy bromeando. Realmente me da igual el género que vaya a ser mientras en la historia haya un giro inesperado–respondió segura de su respuesta.

–Entiendo lo que dices, que tengo algo de realismo–agregó Mikasa.

–¿Realismo? Eso no estaría mal–concordó Annie.

–Aun así cualquier historia que hagas, estará bien Armin– le dijo sonriente Sasha.

–Sí yo también lo creo, no te esfuerces demasiado–añadió Conny.

–Debido a que el romance fue mencionado dos veces, supongo que tendrá que tener romance. Aun así no prometo algo innovador.

– Está bien, de todas maneras no tendríamos derecho de criticar–comentó Reiner.

Todos parecían estar realmente emocionados por ello. Aunque Armin dijo que tendría que hablar con los alumnos de ambos cursos, los profesores, y el director para ver si podían aprobar algo así. Después de todo, ¿quién dijo que sería algo fácil?

–Iré a comprar algo a la tienda. Ya vuelvo–dijo Ymir parándose y alejándose del grupo.

Se fue caminando lentamente hasta que alguien le toco el brazo.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó confundida.

–Por lo que te golpeó Annie. ¿Qué le dijiste? –se detuvieron por un momento.

–Te diré lo mismo a ti. Así que vamos.

–¿Ir a dónde? –Ymir se acercó levemente a ella.

–A que te haga feliz–le dijo sonriente esperando ganarse otro golpe, pero no esperaba que Christa la viera y le devolviera la sonrisa. Ymir inmediatamente desvió la mirada y reanudó la marcha, sintiéndose un poco extraña.

–No me sorprende que te golpeara–comentó Christa riéndose.

–¿También vas a la tienda? –decidió preguntar para cambiar de tema.

–Sí, compraré algo para Sasha.

–No me extraña que te crea su salvadora después de todo. Tampoco es sólo ella. ¿Sabes?–Christa simplemente se rio.

–¿Qué cosas dices?

–Haciendo algo sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿O es qué quieres algo a cambio?

–Sólo quiero su comprensión–Ymir la miró de reojo pero pensó que no decir nada era lo mejor. –Sólo bromeo.

Caminaron en absoluto silencio hasta la tienda y luego volvieron de la misma forma.

–Está bien a las tres–escuchó a una corta distancia.

–¿Qué está bien a las tres? –preguntó Ymir.

–Estábamos planeando salir mañana en la tarde. ¿Pueden ir? – ambas respondieron positivamente.

–Perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces–dijo antes de que tocara el timbre. Todos se despidieron entre sí para dirigirse a sus respectivos cursos.

–¿De quién fue la brillante idea está vez? –le preguntó Ymir a Reiner rumbo a su aula.

–¿De quién crees?

–¿Tú? – sólo basto con una sonrisa para que supiera la respuesta. –Así que ahora haces planes malévolos para hablar con Christa.

–¡¿Qué?! No son malévolos. Además yo estaba pensando en todos–le respondió algo molesto.

–Sí, claro. Lo que me hace recuerdo. ¿Romántico? Sí que te gusta Christa.

–Sólo creo que sería una gran oportunidad.

Y antes de que la profesora entrara, vio sonreír a Reiner. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Después del colegio se despidió de sus amigos para irse a su casa. Agradecía que no tuviera ninguna tarea para la próxima semana. Caminaba lentamente viendo el cielo oscuro y sintiendo la suave brisa que había en el ambiente. Llegó a su casa inesperadamente feliz, había sido un buen día. Fue directamente a su cuarto y se vio el brazo. Un sector de su brazo tenía tonalidades verdes. ¿Qué esperaba de un golpe viniendo de Annie? Probablemente su pierna estaría de la misma manera. Tenía que aceptarlo, tal vez se había excedido un poco.

Al día siguiente, Ymir decidió salir un poco más antes. Prefería esperar, a ser la que hiciera esperar.

Fue caminando hasta la plaza principal. Reiner le había dicho que ese era el punto de encuentro. Antes de llegar pudo ver que Christa ya estaba ahí. Se veía bien con su blusa blanca y un par de vaqueros azul oscuro. Se acercó a ella por la espalda sin hacer ruido.

–Te ves bien–le susurró pero Christa se alejó completamente asustada.

–Ymir eres tú. L-lo siento–dijo tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

–No sabía que me veía tan mal como para hacerte asustar–respondió burlonamente.

–No es eso. Es sólo que estaba toda tranquila y luego vienes tú como ninja y me dices eso. ¿Cómo no quieres que me asuste?

–Oh vamos, ni que te fueran a secuestrar–dijo en tono burlón pero Christa estaba viendo a todos lados–Espera un segundo. ¿Realmente crees que te secuestrarían? –le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. –No importa, sólo dije la verdad. ¿Querías que mienta?

–No, claro que no. Lo siento. Gracias por el cumplido. Tú también te ves bien.

–¿Estás bromeando cierto? –preguntó algo sorprendida– Te das cuenta de que estoy con una polera, unos jeans y zapatillas, ¿cierto?

–Sí, y aunque dudo que vayas a imponer alguna moda, te ves bien para mí–esas palabras junto con la mirada y sonrisa que le daba, hizo que Ymir se sonrojara un poco.

Ella simplemente le ofreció que se sentaran en el asiento que estaba cerca para poder esperar a los demás, los cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Una vez reunidos decidieron que debían ir a tomar jugos. Fueron caminando lentamente, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Llegaron al lugar y pidieron los jugos que cada uno quería. Luego se sentaron en la mesa más grande que había. Por un momento estaban en completo silencio hasta que Eren dijo completamente animado:

–Vamos Armin, díselos de una vez por todas. Son los únicos que no saben. Todo nuestro curso ya lo sabe.

–¿Decirnos qué? –preguntó Bertholdt.

–Ayer hablé con nuestro curso por lo de la obra y estuvieron de acuerdo. No desde un principio, pero al final aceptaron la idea. Aunque no todos claro.

–¿En serio? Eso es genial–habló Reiner.

–Y eso no es todo. Al profesor también le pareció una buena idea. Y fue con Armin inmediatamente a la dirección.

–¿Y qué te dijeron? –preguntó Annie interesada.

–Me dijo que es una buena idea. Que es bueno escuchar que una pequeña parte de ambos cursos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Que ese era el espíritu que querían en nosotros este año.

–Eso es increíble, pero nuestro curso no lo sabe–dijo Ymir

–Eso es cierto. Nuestro curso es muy impredecible, tal vez les agrade la idea, tal vez no–agregó Bertholdt.

–Suponiendo que apoyen la noción–dijo Ymir lentamente– ¿Quiénes serán los que actúen?

–Sí, también he estado pensando en eso –se quedó pensativo por un momento. –Lo más justo sería hacer algo así como unas audiciones y ver quién podría interpretar los papeles.

Todos se quedaron reflexivos por un instante, mientras un señor le daba a cada uno su pedido.

–Entiendo, pero… En este instante, ¿Quiénes crees que serían los adecuados? –siguió presionando Ymir.

–Pienso que Christa estaría bien para el papel principal.

–¿Y el otro protagonista?

–Bueno, tal vez Eren…

–¡No! –gritó Reiner interrumpiendo a Armin. Todos se voltearon hacia él –Olvidé que no me gusta la limonada– dijo algo nervioso. Tenía suerte de que en ese instante el señor le hubiera dado su vaso, porque si no habría arruinado esta perfecta reunión. Para los que sabían que Christa le gustaba la mentira era muy obvia.

–Lo siento, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted? –dijo nervioso el señor que había terminado de repartir los jugos.

–No, está bien. Yo cambiaré de jugo con alguien. Ymir dame tu vaso.

–¿Qué? Tómate el tuyo.

–Por favor, Ymir. Me lo debes–le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–De acuerdo. Adiós jugo de piña–dijo en un tono melodramático mientras intercambiaban los vasos.

–No seas dramática.

–¿En serio? ¿Me lo dices a mí? –le preguntó en un tono burlón– Tú, que acabas de gritar un rotundo _no_, sólo porque… ¿no te gusta la limonada? Y luego yo soy la dramática– vio a Bertholdt reírse sin disimulo. La única razón por la que había aceptado cambiar el vaso fue porque si tal vez ella no hubiera presionado a Armin, a decir nombres, tal vez Reiner no se hubiera exaltado al escuchar que Eren podría ser el otro protagonista, aunque eso no estaba seguro.

–¿Qué decías Armin? Antes de que Reiner te haya interrumpido–le preguntó Ymir.

–Oh sí, que tal vez Eren podía ser, pero suponiendo que Christa ya sea la protagonista, entonces Eren no podría serlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –le cuestionó Eren.

–Bueno porque los protagonistas serían de nuestro curso. Eso podría hacer que los de _su_ curso se enojen.

–Tienes razón.

–Es por eso que creo que las audiciones serían lo mejor. De todas maneras todavía no hay obra, porque no hay guion– rio algo nervioso.

–Será una estupenda obra Armin. No te preocupes– lo apoyó Eren.

–Sí, incluso si fuera un árbol en la obra, estaría feliz con el resultado–comentó Conny.

–Ya lo escuchaste Armin. Si quieres un árbol, Conny está disponible– ante el comentario de Ymir, Armin rio un poco.

–Estaba hablando hipotéticamente.

–Yo no–le respondió. Y aunque a un principio pareció molestarse a los pocos segundos se rio y empezó a molestar a Ymir, diciéndole que si él sería el árbol entonces ella debería ser algún faro de luz. A partir de esa pequeña broma empezaron a molestarse. Diciendo que cosas podrían interpretar si no llegaban a obtener un papel. Así como cuando Eren le dijo a Jean que podía ser un caballo, y Jean le respondió que Eren podría ser un insecto. Se pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo. Incluso Annie y Mikasa, que eran las más serias del grupo, parecían querer esconder una sonrisa.

Asimismo llegó el momento de despedirse, cada uno yendo a su propio destino.

Ymir se estaba dirigiendo a su casa cuando Reiner apareció a su lado.

–Ymir tienes que ayudarme–le dijo suplicante.

–¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué?

–En la obra de teatro.

–Yo no practicaré contigo, sería demasiado extraño. Además lo más probable es que siempre acabe molestándote en vez de ayudarte, pero si insistes lo haré.

–No en eso.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó confundida deteniéndose de caminar.

–Tienes que apoyar a Christa para que ella sea la protagonista– dijo en un tono desesperado.

–¿Crees que no pueda obtener el papel?

–Claro que creo que pueda obtener el papel, pero quiero asegurarme de que sea ella a quién bese–Ymir se quedó sorprendida.

–En vez de imaginarte eso, deberías empezar a practicar tu actuación.

–Y eso es lo que haré. Por favor.

–¿Por qué yo?

–Porque tú hablas con ella–Ymir no pudo evitar reírse

–Sí, lo hago, como también miles de personas– le respondió burlonamente.

–Sí, pero tú sabes que ella me gusta.

–Después de lo de esta tarde, realmente no creo que eso sea un secreto.

–Hablando de eso, no sé qué me pasó. Me odié en esos breves segundos– se quedó mirando por un momento el suelo y luego levantó la cabeza– ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?

–No lo haré–le respondió reanudando la marcha. Ya estaba empezado a oscurecerse.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –le preguntó agarrándola del brazo para que se detuviera.

–¿Por qué? Pues porque no quiero sentir que le habló sólo por ti. –le respondió algo molesta, soltándose de su agarre–Suficiente tuve cuando me dijiste que tratara de llevarme bien con ella. Y lo hice. Realmente me agrada, pero si hago lo que me pides no podré evitar sentir que sólo le habló a ella por ti. ¡Lo que te falta a ti es valor! Con o sin obra de teatro deberías ser capaz de hablarle más y decirle lo que sientes a la larga.

Se quedaron en silencio, y aunque esperaba que su amigo se fuera molesto no lo hizo.

–Tienes razón, estoy pidiendo demasiado. Lo siento–dijo avergonzado.

–Sí, yo también lo siento, no debí hablarte así–le dijo más tranquila– Es sólo que lo sentiría muy forzado.

–Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Discúlpame. Tal vez es lo que necesitaba escuchar. Gracias Ymir–le dijo sonriente, se despidió y luego se fue.

Reanudó la marcha otra vez sintiéndose un poco incómoda. ¿Realmente le hablaba sólo gracias a Reiner? ¿La pequeña amistad que habían formado se debía a él?

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Christa sólo se quedó ahí pensando en la respuesta. Y la respuesta que ella le estaba dando, no le gustaba.

_Se lo debo a él._

–Te ves bien–escuchó decir a su espalda pero se volteó con completa tranquilidad. Era Christa.

–Así que no eres de las que se asustan fácil. Y yo que quería vengarme. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Yo sólo estaba pensando.

–¿Frente a mi casa? –preguntó divertida

–Lo siento–le respondió con voz apagada.

–¿Qué tienes? –escuchó en su voz preocupación.

–Estoy pensando.

–Ya veo. De todas formas, sé que lo resolverás pronto. Te lo dije antes. Eres una buena persona–le comentó sonriente.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

–¿Sabes? Antes, en el día me echaste soda y te respondí de la peor manera, me sentí mal por hacerlo. Quise disculparme.

–¿Quisiste disculparte? –preguntó sorprendida, eso era algo nuevo para ella.

–Sí, pero como tú también me respondiste enojada pensé que sólo te burlarías. Y con la mirada asesina que tenías no quise acercarme.

–Yo no tengo ninguna mirada asesina–la miró seria.

–Ves ahí está esa mirada–se rio Christa– De todas maneras nunca lo hice. Y gracias a Sasha y Conny pude hablarte, aunque no de la forma que quería– se mantuvo en silencio por un momento como si estuviera ordenando las palabras y luego continuó. –Sin embargo no se lo debo todo a ellos, porque si bien ellos hicieron que volviera hablarte, no es gracias a ellos que nos llevamos bien. Sino porque somos compatibles.

–¿Compatibles? –le preguntó y pudo ver que Christa se puso un poco nerviosa.

–Me refiero a compatibles como amigas–desvió la mirada.

_Eso es cierto_

–Tienes razón. Gracias Christa–la abrazó. – Eres la mejor. Bueno entra ya a tu casa no quiero que te secuestren–le dijo riéndose. –Nos vemos otro día–se despidió inmensamente feliz dejando a una muy confundida Christa.

_Ella tiene razón. Ella tiene razón. No le debo nada a Reiner. _Ante el pensamiento Ymir volvió a la casa de Christa.

–Esfuérzate en las audiciones. Harás un muy buen papel de protagonista–le dijo antes de que entrará a su casa.

–Por lo menos, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que hice?

–Acabas de resolver mi duda. Eso hiciste. Esfuérzate–le dijo y una vez más se despidió.

Llegó más feliz de lo que creía, y una vez que se echó en su cama. Agarró su celular y le envió un mensaje a Reiner.

_"__¿Sabes? Estuve pensándolo y te ayudaré con Christa."_

La respuesta de Reiner no tardó mucho en llegar.

_"__¿Estás hablando en serio? Mil gracias, ahorita estoy practicando mi actuación. Gracias, nos vemos."_

Ymir dejó su celular en la mesita de noche y se echó en la cama con los brazos extendidos. Sonriendo.

_Tienes razón Christa. Somos compatibles._


End file.
